


All’s well that ends

by milkywaywide



Series: In media res [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: As he sunk his teeth into the bagel Fury realized, with some disappointment, that it was stale.





	All’s well that ends

As he sunk his teeth into the bagel Fury realized, with some disappointment, that it was stale. The wind was also disappointing, making the paper bag rattle loudly and crumbs fly all over his clothes; he knew he was doomed to spend the rest of the day picking at them.

Then, while taking a sip of coffee, he notices a yellow cat meowing at him, politely asking for some of his stale bagel.

He lets her have it. Sometimes feral cats aren’t all that feral, just as pet cats might be flerkens and bagels might be stale.

It’s just life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is clear enough but it's set after Endgame; I meant for this to be about Fury having ordinary problems and whatnot. The last one in the series, hooray! Named after In Media Res, the song. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
